Spectacular Spider-man: The spectacular return
by Ashura wolf of Legend
Summary: after the events of season 2, Peter Parker has given up on his superhero life, Gwen continues to date Harry out of pity although it is making her slightly ill, but Nick Fury needs someone to lead his team, new villains are rising and really the world just needs the SPECTACULAR SPIDER-MAN back! HIATUS!
1. The end of Spider-man

**A/N hey guys, I am here with a band new story, with the release of spider-man homecoming movie in a few days, I have gotten back into Spectacular spider-man, now this will be slightly different to how the original series was.**

* * *

 **Timeline:**

 **1940: S.H.E.I.L.D is formed**

 **1995: Jessica Drew Parker is born**

 **1999: Peter Benjamin Parker is born**

 **2003: Jessica Parker goes missing after plane crash**

 **2003: Mary and Richard Parker are killed by a plane crash**

 **2003: Peter is taken in by his aunt may and uncle ben**

 **2004: Jessica Parker is found by S.H.E.I.L.D and taken in**

 **2015: season 1**

 **S.H.E.I.L.D takes in 4 Brand new heroes (** _ **White tiger(Ava), Nova(Sam), Hulkling(Teddy), Hawkeye(Katie)**_ **)The heroes of earth return (Avengers, Fantastic 4, X-men, Inhuman royal family)**

 **2016: Season 2**

 **Peter gives up the costume**

 **Nick Fury try's to recruit Peter**

 **Gwen continues to date Harry out of pity**

 **Peter gets hired by Horizon Labs**

 **Peter is moved to scientific and technological advancements by J.J.J**

 **2017: season 3**

 **This fanfic will expand the universe of Spectacular Spider-man, it also crosses over with Ultimate Spider-man A.K.A The team, this fanfic will also introduce us to characters like Spider-man 2099, Miles Morales, scorpion, Hobgobin, Ben and Caine Parker, the ghost, Carly copper, Tarantula, Carnage**

* * *

 **Peter's P.O.V**

 _ **5th of November 2016- 15:00**_

 _My name is Peter Parker, I am 17 years old, When I was 15 I was bitten by a radioactive spider while on a school trip to Oscorp Industry's in New York. I became the web spinning, web swinging Spectacular Spider-Man, But that was my past 5 days ago the 31st of October I discovered that one of my Ex-best friends dad was my Arch enemy, The Green Goblin._

 _During our final battle the Goblin was killed when he went flying into one of his own traps, After that my Ex-Best friend blames my superhero Identity on his fathers death and to hurt my secret identity he used the power of Oscorp to push the hate Propaganda of the Daily Bugle and actively promoted it._

 _He also blamed my civilian Identity because Norman always preferred me to him, and with his father's death, he never got the reconition that he wanted from his father and took out his anger on me, by continuing to date the girl that I love, because he knows that Gwen is too nice to cheat on him or break up with him when he his "mourning", And that I won't do anything either, a.k.a Emotional blackmail._

 _4 days ago they buried Norman Osborne even though he became and was outed as the Green Goblin. And today is the day that I give up the costume that I have wore for the last 2 years and my life as a superhero._

 _I walked Over to where the bugle and high school were having their joint bonfire, we were all putting wood down, so while nobody was looking I flung the trouser part of my costume into the wood pile along with my web shooters._

 _I then walked over to a random ally in the city and found a trash can and placed the torso of my outfit into it, covering it slightly with some fries that I had gotten it earlier that I didn't really fancy._

 _My time as being the spectacular spider-man has come to an end, it is time to just be Peter Parker once more, but to truly end my days as a Superhero, I had to give up the mask._

 _I walked up to the daily bugle and entered J.J.J office, I flung my mask onto his desk and very quickly in my messiest writing, wrote a quick note "I quit Being Spider-man!"_

* * *

 **5 hours later- The Silverfin Restaurant - 8 O'clock**

Gwen and I had just sat down after the joint bonfire in front of the school and Bugle, J.J.J had come up to me at the end of the bonfire and to my surprise said that he was going to give me a proper photography job for the "scientific and technological advancements" because he had gotten a note saying that Spidey was quitting but he didn't want to lose a talented Photographer.

He ended up giving me $1000, telling me to get a new camera and to go out for dinner with someone, so I ended up asking Gwen and seeing if she wanted to go out and get something to eat.

We ended up going to the Silverfin restaurant which was a place that our families used to always go to before Uncle Ben's death, it had been so long since we had gone their so I though it would be nice to go their.

I had placed some money a side for the camera and a bit more to keep me going on anything that i wanted to buy over the next few months, The remaining money left after dinner would be going to Aunt May to help her pay for the bills and healthcare.

We were just about to eat our main course when a Waiter came up to me and said "Mr Parker, there is man who wants to talk to you quickly" I nodded my head at the waiter and said that you for informing me and to bring him through.

The waiter came back with a a man with curly ginger hair, he was slightly chubby and wearing casual clothes but he still looked smart, he came up to me and said "Mr Parker, My name is Max Modell, I am the CEO of a scientific company called Horizon labs where we want everyone to look towards the future and create and discover things that will get us there."

He stopped for a few seconds before continuing, "A good friend of mine, Professor Curt Connors told me about you before he left with his family to make a fresh start, he highly recommended you for your quick and scientific mind"

I started at him confused and said "Professor Connors never mentioned you?" I turned to face Gwen who nodded her head, equally confused.

He then said "I have been working in Japan for the last few years and I sort of lost contact with Curt during that time, I only got back in touch with him when I came back about a month ago."

I nodded my head at him because it was a reasonable excuse for Professor Connors never mentioning him ever. I then Asked him "What do you want with me then, Mr Modell?"

He stared right into my eyes, a grin on his face,"Mr Parker, I would like to offer you a job at Horizon labs as one of our scientists, you would get full pay, your own Lab and office and unlimited funds to create whatever you desire, as long as it helps the world, so would you like the job?"

I grinned and said "Yes! I would be an idot to not take up a job offer like that, but one condition though, My best friend Gwen Stacy also get the exact same offer as me." I nodded my head, Gwen's way as I was saying it.

He broke into an even Bigger grin and said "Great, and actually Miss Stacy I was going to find you next anyway because Curt recommended you to me as well and also said that Mr Parker here would agree one condition which was you, so the same offer applies to you as well Miss Stacy? Do you accept?"

She said yes and said that he would be in touch, before walking away, the rest of the evening was us talking about our new jobs and how exciting it would be to have our own labs."

* * *

 **A/N this was edited on the 27/10/18, I made some small changes just to make the story flow better.**


	2. Revival of the Spider: Part 1

**Revival of the Spider: Part 1**

 **Peter's P.O.V- 31st of June 2017**

"bye aunt may, see ya tonight" I yelled trough to my aunt who was sitting at the dining room table eating her famous oat cakes, "Bye Peter enjoy your last day of school before the summer", oh man. I completely forgot it was summer tomorrow, that means I can truly get to work in the Lab and properly finish my work and better yet spend entire days with just Gwen and sometimes Max when we were on break.

I ran down the street trying to get as close as possible to the nearest subway station that was on the edge of our block, racing down the stairs, grabbing myself a ticket, I managed to get on the tram just as it was about to leave the station.

I sighed in relief that I made it onto the tram in time, as it meant that I could get to the Lab first before school. Myself and Gwen had been working at Horizon labs since about the end of November, unfortunately when we were at the Lab was really the only chance that we got to talk anymore because of her boyfriend Harry.

Harry basically controlled her life and dictated who she could talk to and what she did ouside of her job which in his mide was to have no contact with me what so ever, apparently he always checked Gwen's phone when he saw just to see her most recent messages.

Luckily for Gwen, he was going on a trip around the globe so he could learn how to run Oscorp, the company that his father has left for him, now that he is dead and the best part of it was that he couldn't bring Gwen with him, because the board that runs Oscorp didn't want him to get distracted.

I heard a scream came from further down the tram, "Help! this man has a knife!" I ran down the tram trying to get there, while I was trying to get through people, I started pulling my new power glove out of my backpack and slid it onto my hand. I reached the area of the tram where the man with the knife was, he was slowly walking backwards towards me with a Lady who I assume was the one to scream.

He yelled out "Anybody who try's to stop me from escaping means this woman gets it" I just rolled my eyes and powered up the glove and turned it onto the setting that would electrocute normal criminals, he got so close to me that I was able to place my hand on his shoulder sending him crumbling to the ground, the knife dropping out of his hand.

I yelled across the car "someone call the police, I think I recognize him, does anyone know what his name is?", I got replies of "I will call the police" "Kletus...something" then, " something Kasady"

I put together the two statements and said "huh so is name Cletus Kasady, Tell the police that Peter Parker will drop Cletus Kasady off at the station in 5 minutes" the man who was phoning the police nodded and told that to the officer he was talking to over the phone.

A man came up to me after I stopped giving orders and said "How did you knock that criminal out Mr Parker" I had actually completely forgotten that I was wearing my phase 1 police glove, a glove which will knock out any criminal with by electrocuting crooks into unconscious.

I said to him"Oh that, These are brand new police force gloves to take out crooks" I said as I pulled it off my hand "I designed them, to help the police force, take in the Criminals. I show it to them and the city this afternoon" his mouth broke into a small smile "well then Mr parker I will be sure to vote for for you later on today and help you during your presentation"

The tram came to a complete stop as we reached my stop, I went over to Kasady and picked him up, luckily he was still unconscious so he wouldn't struggle, I walked up the stairs leading outside and finally after four minutes of walking up them I finally got up top.

The police station was right across the road from the subway station, so I heaved Kasady across the road and pushed open the doors to the police station, inside was Captain Stacy along with the rest of the force Captain Stacy and two guards came up to me "well done peter, now tell me how did you knock him unconscious" as he spoke the two guards walked away with Kasady between their arms.

I told him, "You and the rest of the force will find out later today Captain Stacy" he just smiled "so it is to do with the secret project you and my daughter have been working on, also can I talk to you outside for a non-police matter" I nodded at him.

As we we about to go through the door, Captain Stacy picked up two bottles of water. We walked outside and hepassed me one and I caught it with great ease and opened it saying "What did you want to talk about Captain Stacy?"

He looked at me before taking a sip of his water and said "Peter, My daughter's relationship is really unhealthy, I honsetly think that she has now got depression or is at least close to it, Personally what I think would be best for her...and you, is for you to ask her out and for her to end her current relationship" I sighed knowing what he said was true.

I took a sip of my waster but before I could say anything he continued "Seriously peter, at the moment she is always tired and sad apart from that brief time that she is happy and full of live after she is at the lab with you"

He stopped for a few seconds to take sip of water and started again "Look what I am trying to say is that I don't trust Osborne Jr around my Daughter, Both of you know that I never trusted Osborne Sr, I always thought of him as a crazy sleazebag and I was proven right when he turned out to be the green Goblin. I feel like his son as now turned out just like his father."

I sighed and took a drink because I knew what he was saying was true, Captain Stacy had never trusted him and constently commented on mine and Gwen's friendship with Harry and even now I can tell that Harry is slipping into Insanity, as if he was on the Goblin Green again, if that was to happen...then I would put on the suit again but never before.

I said to the Gwen's father, "Captain Stacy"... I was stopped in my tracks by Captain Stacy who then said, "Peter you have known me for years and you are nearly an adult, call me George"... Okay completely not awkward calling Gwen's dad George.

I continued on with what I was trying to say, "OK George ...God that sounds weird... The only reason that harry and Gwen are still dating is that he might as well blackmailing her, he knows that she is to nice to dump him in this 'emotional' state that he is apparently in. He is only doing this because his own father thought of me as more of a son than him."

I stopped to allow him to take that piece of information in, he nodded when he was ready and I continued what I was saying, "He doesn't love her, he is only with her anymore to hurt me because he knows that I love her, He couldn't care about her less now. He his now worse than his father, at least Norman loved his wife and had good reasons for sipping into insanity, Harry doesn't..."

Captain Stacy just stared at me with sadness in his eyes, he said "Peter, try and get Gwen to cheat on Harry with you over the summer, you will be with her most of the time anyway... I can try to convince her to break up with Mr Osborne after the summer, but please, help Gwen, Peter"

I nodded and started to walk off waving goodbye to Captain Stacy and walked down the road to Horizon Labs, the city's third best science company,only behind Stark Industries and the Rand Corperation which wasn't bad for a company that just started up about a year ago.

I checked the time on my old pocket watch which was a copy of the Pair of watches my uncle Ben and Dad owned, on the back of it was the phrase that both my uncle Ben and dad said to me before they died, a phrase that was fitting of me, on the back it said, _With great power, comes great responsibility_.

The time was 7:30 meaning I had plenty of time before school begins so I could clean my Lab and be ready to move to the joint Lab that me and Gwen are going to have, well if today goes well that is.

I arrived at the Lab 5 minutes later, unfortunately Harry once again was waiting outside of the Lab talking to Gwen, I tried to stop my hand curling into a fist as i passed but I had no such luck so I put my hand into my pocket and went to grab my clearance card I nodded to them while I got my card out.

I said to Gwen and Harry, "Dr Stacy, Mr Osborne" I got to the door and swiped my card against the reader, the door opened and I entered the Lab, however instead of going into my Lab I turned so I was at the other side of the wall as Gwen was at and waited for her to come in, I started to think that I should have just kept the day off today.

 **{Theme song}**

 **Back from The edge, fighting crime, Spinning webs  
{Photos of Spidey's burning costume, moving to his mask saying "I Quit being Spider-man}**

 **Swinging from the tallest ledge,leaping above us all(ah-ah ah ah-ah, ah-ah ah ah-ah) Spectacular  
{swing across the buildings, Jumping between the sides of buildings, Spectacular flashes up on the screen} **

**Villains old and new on the rise, city's in peril once again, looking up with no surprise  
{flashes of Dr Oc, Mysterio, venom, carnage, scorpion, The ghost, city on fire, people looking up}**

 **arriving in the Speed of time(ah-ah ah ah-ah, ah-ah ah ah-ah) Astonishing  
{spidey swings into a pocket watch as the time hits 12:00, Astonishing flashes on screen}**

 **Astonishing, Amazing, Spectacular spider-man! X3  
peter parker is shown, gwen stacy is shown, Max Moddel is shown}**

 **Spectaculaaaaar! Spider-Man!  
{photo's of a web are shown}**

 **crawling around all the time!, Facing evil with all is might!  
{Crawling over a clock, punching Kraven}**

 **He's a hero in our eyes, making headlines all the time (ah-ah ah ah-ah, ah-ah ah ah-ah) Amazing  
{people cherring for spidey as he swings by, Newspaper headlines about spidey flash on screen, Amazing flashes on screen}**

 **making a stand, training the heroes of new, facing evil with snappy remarks  
{standing up from being down on his knees, working in a new S.H.I.E.L.D facility training new heroes, fight the sinister 6}**

 **bringing justice to all (ah-ah ah ah-ah, ah-ah ah ah-ah)  
{Putting cuffs onto some crooks}**

 **Astonishing, Amazing, Spectacular Spider-man! X3  
{J.J.J is shown, Mj is shown, Flash Thompson is shown}**

 **Spectaculaaaaaaaaar  
{quick zoom into the side characters} **

**Spectacular, spectacular spider-man  
{flashes words} **

**balancing lives of Parker and spidey, never giving in (ah-ah ah ah-ah, ah-ah ah ah-ah)  
{screen spits in half, showing spider-man on one half and peter-parker on the other}**

 **Spectacular, Spectacular Spider-man! X2  
{screen spits in half showing Norman Osborne and Harry Osborne, spidey is shown}**

 **Spectaculaaaaaaar Spider-man!  
{The Logo appears}**

 **{End of theme song}**

after 5 minutes the door finally opened and with that Gwen walked in looking pissed, before the door could shut she turned around and yelled at harry "Leave me alone Harry or I will Break up with you" the door slammed shut as she finished yelling at him.

she turned around to me and said "shall we get moving peter, we don't have all day to set up for this afternoon" Gwen Stacy my crush since the beginning of high School, short sharp hair with a red band keeping it semi-controlled, she wears contacts so she doesn't have to wear glasses that she calls "Nerdy", she has a firm but caring attitude. We walked along the corridor to our respective Labs.

 **A/N**

 **Hey this is the part where I answer your reviews/Questions, before that though I would like to say every Episode will be split into three parts, this is part 1 of revival of the spider**

 **Nei: well sort of, spider-man 2099 in this universe is literally just the Spider-man of the year 2099 not an alternate universe spider-man. the only thing I am taking from the Ultimate Spider-man(T.V) is the Team. Yes Gwen will end up with Peter by the end of this season(fanfic, I plan on doing more like S4 and S5, I have a whole huge story-line planned out, sort of like smallville) but I won't reveal how or when as it ties into a huge plot for the fanfic(S4) after this. also I am sort of fusing the spectacular spider-man, 616 and ultimate Spider-man(Comic) universes together, so it will be the spectacular spider-man canon with quite a few aspects of the other universes in it(such as Horizon Labs, Mention of miles last chap and ect) also spider-gwen will appear but will like 2099 be from the spectacular spider-man universe, she will have a completely new origin story unique(hopefully) to this story.**

* * *

 **A/N- this was edited on the 27/10/18**


	3. Revival of the spider: part 1,5

**A/N back with part 1.5 of episode 1 of season 3 of Spectacular Spider-man! sorry about the wait guys now on to the chap**

 _ **Gwen's P.O.V -31st June- 06:30- Stacy household**_

"Gwen wake up sweetie, your going to miss Breakfast and be late for getting to the lab and school" my eyes fluttered open with my dad shaking me awake, Noticing that I was waking up, he walked over to the curtains and sharply opened them blinding me as the sun poured in, I mumbled "Dad close the curtains over, it's too bright outside and I've just woken up."

He gave me a small smile and knelt down beside my bed, looking straight into my eyes, he said to me "Gwen, be down for breakfast in 25 minutes, we are running slightly late this morning." he stood up and left my room, closing the door slightly.

I turned myself over so that I was on my back and pushed myself up into a sitting position, I twisted my head and groaned as I looked at my alarm that read 06:30, I had to leave the house before 7:10 to get to the Lab on time and then reach school.

I looked around my room which had several posters of spider-man because it made me feel safe because I was terrified that Harry would try something while I was asleep on my room. But by having peters face all across the room while he was suited up, it made me feel safer, I don't care about how stupid that sounds.

I knew that I should've broken up with Harry already, But I'm to nice to break up with him because he is 'grieving' even though he is clearly just using me to try and get at Peter and that He wasn't grieving.

I knew that being with Harry was making me ill, It didn't take a genius to work out that I had been becoming depressed, I was tired almost all of the time and I could barley find it within myself to do anything, it also didn't help that during January I started to have suicidal thoughts, luckily Peter had been able to help me through them, even though I still had a couple of marks on my wrists.

I twisted my body around so my legs were dangling over the edge of the bed. I then pushed myself forwards slightly so that my feet were touching the ground, with that one movement I felt like I should go back to sleep, which is how I feel all of the time now unless I'm with Pter, MJ or Liz.

I looked towards my desk where my phone was, it was glowing and was constantly vibrating. I pushed myself up with great effort and slowly dragged myself over and looked at my phone, Harry was spamming me with messages and it was annoying as hell.

I picked it up and saw that I had missed 6 calls from Harry, 25 unread texts ...from Harry and then 2 texts from Peter. I decided to go quickly text Harry first telling him that I had just woken up and to stop spamming me. -Most of his messages went- Morning Gwenie, why aren't you texting me! I love you! I am in my half right mind of dumping you if you don't text me this instant.- this is what he said almost every morning and I just wish he would stop.

I honestly had no idea what I saw in him in the first place, even before he just using me to get at peter, all he ever was, was a huge jerk! I then went onto Peter's contact and read his texts, the first one said 'Morning Gwen, hope you slept well last night, I love you, can't wait to see you at the lab this morning, also can't wait to show of our experiments so we can get our Lab together at horizon labs, once again love you and see you later'

Oh peter, why didn't I tell you how I felt earlier. You have always been so kind and I've never no someone to lose so much yet to keep going. His second message was just something about Dr Stacy and seeing me at the presentation which was just so Harry didn't see the other message when he checked my phone in a bit.

I went into one of the draws in my chest of drawers and pulled out a red and black towel, It also had white spider logo on went into another draw and pulled out a purple bra with matching Panties, I then picked out a red T-shirt that Had pink edges along with some dark grey jeans. I then grabbed some socks and placed them on my bed for when I came back through after my shower.

I left My bedroom quietly and I might as well as of snuck to the bathroom, twisting the handle lightly and opening the door slowly as not to wake my mum or my little brother who would be asleep for another hour or so. I placed the clothes that I would be wearing today on the radiator so that they would be warm for when I got out of my shower.

I walked over to the shower and twisted the dial on the settings to around 7 before pressing the button to start the shower, unlike many showers, this one was very straight forwards and easy to use.

As soon as the water started to pour out of the nozzle, I snapped my arm back so that my nightie would not get soaked like it had done in the past. I pulled off my Black BatWoman nightie off, allowing all of my body to free to the world, with a slight chill appearing around me, while it was a sunny day, it still was not warm day just yet.

As I pulled my Nightie off, my hair got all ruffled and for once I actually liked the feeling of it being all ruffled and I would probably wear it like that, except the presentation was today and I had to look my smartest so Horizon Labs would get the funding that it so desperately needs.

I hopped into the the nice, warm shower, discarding my nightie on the floor by the door, I allowed the water to pour down me, not doing anything for the first few minutes but let it pour down and allow me to forget everything that is going on.

Once I was broken out of this trance, I started to clean myself, Ignoring the cut marks on my wrists, and washed myself down, all while thinking that it might be time for a make over and that I should dye my hair pink or at least the ends of my hair.

* * *

 ** _5 minutes later_**

I drew back the shower curtain and grabbed my towel that I had placed on the towel rack, I dried my body off completely before giving my hair a quickly but not too much because I needed my hair to be straight and not messy for today, I then wrapped the towel around my hair.

I then grabbed my Panties and put them on, the chill that I had since coming out of the shower was gone seeing as my Panties had been on the radiator the entire time that I had been in the shower. Next I picked up my bra and wrapped it around my chest and tightly, tied it to make sure it wouldn't come undone.

I then grabbed my Jeans and pulled them on, doing the button even if it was getting a bit tighter, I then threw on my T-shirt but almost instantly I cursed as I saw the Cuts on my writs and I decided to wear a jumper.

I then looked into the mirror and looked at my appearance and I said "Wow, I actually look quite good, all I need is a jumper. But I still need a complete makeover, some new clothes, a pair of glasses that aren't as nerdy as my old one but aren't these stupid contacts, maybe a tattoo and defiantly some hair products. But I can do that over the summer."

I walked back to my room to go and check my phone and put my headband in, when I reached my room, I went over and opened up the container containing my contacts, I put them in, even though I hate them. I then tore the towel off of my head and grabbed my hair drier which was on my desk.

I then looked at my phone and noticed that I had 5 minutes until I had to go down for breakfast, I then looked at my notifications and saw that I had a message from Liz and MJ, ... and of course I had another missed call from Harry. To be honest I wouldn't be surprised if he had someone watching my every movement while I was in my house. I then picked up my straighteners and started to straighten my hair so it would be nice for this afternoon.

* * *

 _ **4 minutes later**_

I placed my pink hairband into my now straight hair and picked up my phone from where I had thrown it to on my bed before I began to straighten my hair. I should probably look at the texts that I gotten from Liz and MJ but I didn't really have the time for it right now. I guess I will have a look at it when I got onto the tram an a bit.

I walked downstairs and entered the kitchen to my dad cooking up some bacon for the two of us while also preparing something for the two of us to eat at lunch while also getting the rest of the family's breakfast ready.

I walked over to the table and said "Morning dad, breakfast smells good this morning, do you need any help?" My dad jumped slightly, not realizing that had come down and said, "no need to do anything sweetie, everything is almost done cooking anyway, only a couple of minutes."

Then he said "Gwen, while we are eating breakfast, we are going to have a talk about your relationship to Mr Osborne and how it is effecting your health" Ugh great, I knew that this conversation was coming, he had been hinting about such a conversation for the last week, I didn't want to talk about it but I knew that my dad was just concerned for me.

A couple of minutes later he brought over our breakfast and sat down across from me, he spoke quietly, but quite sternly, "Gwen sweetie, ever since Osborne Dr died and you and peter talked about how you felt about each other, Mr Osborne Jr has been making you sick, now don't go and say you don't feel like anything is wrong because we both know that isn't true."

I tried to say something but he put his hand up so I just grumbled and picked up a piece of bacon, making sure that the scars on my arm weren't visible to him. He then continued "You used to wake up at the wake of Dawn and would do any extra homework you had or a science project. But since Osborne Sr died you, take a long time to wake up from when I initially come trough to wake you up, I haven't had to do that since you were 7 and you met peter."

He then said, still not letting me talk, "Not only that but you are extremely slow in the mornings now, There is also the fact that you are having so many nightmares st the moment, even more than when you were younger...look I know that you wanted to be with Peter, it doesn't take someone as smart as you two to work that out."

He took a sip of his orange juice again before continuing, "I know that when you fall asleep that you start to dream about Peter, I do't know in what ways but I know that you dream about him seeing as you mutter his name, then you would suddenly start tossing and turning and then you start to raise your voice as you beg for Harry not to kill Peter."

I looked down ashamed and said "How do you actually know about any of this dad? I thought I had kept everything quite quiet?" he looked at me with a small smile and said "I wouldn't have became the Police Chief if I didn't know how to find things out, I decided to keep an eye on you in the first few months after Osborne Sr's death."

I shook my head but at least he didn't know that I had started cutting myself a few months ago, even though I stopped, it could still be bad if he found out. He then continued, "Now I may be your father, But I believe that I shouldn't tell you what you should do and shouldn't do outside of smoking/alcohol/drugs of course, it is your life"

I nodded slowly taking a sip of my orange juice, "however I am going to suggest this, either talk to Osborne Jr and change your relationship with him if you truly like him or get the hell away from him before your health deteriorates any further!"

I nodded at what he said, knowing that everything that he said was true, I then went and asked him"So how do you know that Me and Peter like each other, we were pretty sure we were alone when we told each other?"

He smiled slightly and said ""May was actually in the kitchen overheard your entire conversation and told me that night," he then looked at his watch and said "now we have 5 minutes until we have to head off, so chop chop". I ran upstairs as fast as I could and grabbed my pink hoodie and flung it on over my T-shirt so that the scars would be covered up, I grabbed my picked up my school bag and then grabbed my work laptop off my desk and placed it into my work bag.

I swung my schoolbag onto my back and placed my work back on my shoulders, as I was leaving the room I picked up my earphones and exited my room closing my door quietly as not to wake my family.

I jogged down the stairs to see my dad waiting at the front door with the front door open "ready to go Gwen?", The two of us walked down the road to the nearest subway entrance to get a tram to the lab/ police station. It was only a couple minutes walk but it felt like an eternity to me, cause once I got off the tram at the other side I would be stuck with Harry until Peter arrived at the lab.

we entered the underground and we pulled out our tram passes to get us trough the push barriers, I pressed my tram pass to the the scanner, showing a green arrow going forward, I removed my hand and pushed the the metal bar to let me trough. Me and my dad were on time for the earlier tram so we nipped onto it before it could leave us behind.

Luckily seeing how early it was we were able to get a seat as the early, early flock had ended while the Late flock had yet to start. I Pulled out my phone from my pockets as soon as I sat down on the seat.

I turned on my phone and put my headphones in and started to listen to some music before I read Liz's text which said 'hey gal, hope you are looking forward to the summer, me and MJ were wondering if tonight you wanted to come out for a meal and go shopping before staying over at mines?'

I immediately text her back saying 'sure what time' I then looked at MJ's text which said 'Hey Gwen, how are you feeling today, Liz has already asked you about tonight but I am just going to say, don't worry about the cost for anything tonight as Liz will pay for it, see ya at school' I texted back saying 'thx for letting me know, as soon as I know what time it is I will agree, see ya at school'.

I then just allowed the music to take me away as me and dad sat on the tram waiting to get to our exit, the problems of the real world not being able to reach me here.

* * *

 **This is sort of a filler part but I will have a bigger proper chap up sometime.**

 **Edited on the 28/10/18**


	4. Revival of the Spider: part 2

**A/n the official part two of the 'Revival of the Spider', sorry about the long delay, also the new 'marvel's Spider-man' is such a shitty show, you would think thanks to the deal between Disney and Sony we would be able to get Spectacular Spider-man back but no we get that stupid show, sorry I am rambling, on to part 2!**

 **disclaimer: I don't own spider-man or any characters associated with him, Marvel and Sony own the comics, TV, merchandise and film rights respectively**

* * *

 **Peter's P.O.V-7:35-Horizon Lab- New York city-**

just as we were about to enter our own labs I turned around to face Gwen and sighed "Gwen, is Harry giving you any more trouble?" she looked at me almost breaking down but replied "No but just being with him his exhausting and all he talks about is beating you into the ground and killing Spider-man" Oh he really does have anger issues. I gently placed my bag down leaving it by the door and walked forwards and gave her a hug that she accepted and embraced me back, I was now much taller than her so her head leaned against my chest, after a couple of minutes standing there we separated and Gwen said "Thanks Pete... so are you looking forward to this afternoons presentation?" I shook my head "No not really, although there is some good news" she looked at me curiously "I was able to test the power glove on a crook this afternoon, he was called Cletius Kasaday I believe"

she looked at me confused "You managed to beat down Cletius Kasaday without using your powers? he is one of the most dangerous criminals alive who doesn't have powers, he has killed at least 400 people and raped roughly 20 woman from when he was 20, he is now 30" she said, Holy hell was that man was dangerous "Do you know how he escaped?" she sighed and said "When you got trapped in the prison he escaped during the confusion". I looked at her and noticed that she was wearing her favorite outfit that she only wore for special occasions, then again it wasn't everyday you were fighting to keep your lab open for another year while also getting funding from it, "See you in 10 minutes Gwen" I turned around and grabbed my key card and slashed it against the scanner, the door then opened up a secret panel which I placed my hand against and a mechanical voice said "Welcome Mr Parker" as the door slid open.

As I entered there were three men standing by my desk, one of the men was a man with dark brown skin and some patches of grey hair, he wore a blue bodysuit with the symbol of Shield on it, he had a eye patch that covered his left eye(nobody knew what had happened). next to him was another man who had dark skin, like the 1st person he had a eye patch covering his left eye, he wore a Blue bodysuit with the shield symbol on it but he had a black tench coat over it to make him seem more mysterious. the final man was white with a mob of brown hair, unlike the other two men he didn't have a eye patch but rather he had a pair of sunglasses on even though he was inside, he wore a nice suit ut you could just see the blue bodysuit underneath.

I walked passed them to my chemical desk where I dumped my bag and without turning around said "Once again Furies and Coulson, I do not want to become spider-man again and I do not want to train a team, Spider-man is dead" Nick Fury Jr(Trench coat guy) walked forwards slightly and said "Come on Parker, even if you don't become Spider-man again, please at least give these guys some training" I gave them a sad smile and replied "No, also why couldn't you get one of the Avengers to train them or the Fantastic four or X-men, why me?" Nick Fury Sr(Blue bodysuit guy) walked closer to me than Fury Jr and said "Simple, because you are are at the end of your teen years and connect to this team better and train them to blend into everyday life, however I can understand why you don't want to" The three of them walked out the door.

I pulled my laptop out of my bag and walked over to my work desk which was littered with piles of papers, I placed my Laptop in the center of the desk and plugged it into my charger, I opened it up and went into computer files, I pulled out mu USB stick and started a transfer of all 12000 files that I had worked on over the last 7 months transferred to the USB stick. As it was transferring there was a knock on my door from Gwen who wanted in, I got up and walked to the door where she was waiting with the final computer chip for the power glove, I pressed my hand to the button to open the door for 30 seconds and during that time Gwen slipped in and placed down her own green bag.

I walked over to my bag and pulled out the power glove from earlier and placed it on me machine desk and grabbed a screwdriver out of a draw and unscrewed the control panel to the glove, I put my hand out for the chip and Gwen handed it to me saying "Oh yea, I am going to me going out tonight with MJ and Liz and staying at Liz's for the night, I hope that's okay because I know we made other plans" I looked up at her and gave her a small reassuring smile and said "Don't worry Gwen, we have all summer to do what we want and I am not like a certain person who controls everything"

after my comment she chuckled and said "True but still, what will you do tonight then" I looked around and on a shelf at the far end of the room was a pair of old web slingers that were gathering dust, "I may just go out swinging for old times sake" she looked at me and laughed saying "You might as well get your costume on as well", Of course she would say that, she is worse than shield when it comes to me web slinging as spidey again.

accepting the microchip I gently placed it into the slot where it neatly clicked into place I screwed the panel back on before ordering "all screw hide" there was small clicking sound as the 8 screws were covered up my plastic, I picked up the glove and placed it onto the stand next to the desk, I turned to Gwen and said "So we are finally finished it, Gwen" she looked at me with a smile on her face and I said "Gwen, sorry about asking you this but when are you going to break up with Harry?" she continued to look at me with tears in her eyes and said "As soon as I get back after the summer, which means this summer you and me can have some alone time and go on dates and so on and so forth" I stepped forwards and raised one of my hands and wiped off the tears from her face.

I picked up her bag for her and said "I will start packing up my room straight after school but before the conference so we only have to worry about yours on Saturday or Sunday" she nodded and took her bag and walked towards the door but just before she left the room my police scanner went off saying "Kingpin is being released later today after 4 years in prison, it is thought that legally he is going to try and take down the tombstone, make sure he does not do anything to break the law" not even half a second later it goes on again "Adrian Toomes also known as the Vulture has just escaped Jail, this is high priority!" before Gwen left she saw the sour look on my face and said "Peter, I know you want to be spiderman again, so you can save people, remember I worked with shield to create you a new outfit in case you decided you wanted to return, you just need to tell me" she pressed the button and walked out, to head to school.

I grabbed a Cardboard box that had been left by Max earlier this morning (I swear that man never goes to sleep) I brought it over to my desk where my Laptop and nearly finished transferring the files, I lifted two piles of paperwork and placed them in the box and did that until I had filled 2 boxes and all the paperwork was off my desk and you could actually see wood. I heard a ding as my USB stick got all the data onto it, I took my USB stick out and looked at the time which read 08:22 which gives me 8 minutes to get to school...well shit, I slammed my Laptop closed and and grabbed it before stuffing it into my bag and flung my bag over my shoulders, as I pressed the button I realized I was missing my Key Card so I ran over to the Tech desk, grabbed the key card and slid underneath the door as it was closing, I took off trying to get to school on time

* * *

It was finally the final period of the year for our second last year of high school, it was PE and we were doing Thunderball **(what we call dodgeball in our school in Britain but with a few differences)** From my team there was only me and Flash left seeing as the rest of our team got put in 'jail' ever since I got that job at Horizon labs Flash has acted nicer to me, probably because 1. he is dating Liz and she probably told him to and 2.I have actually helped him study for tests and thanks to me his pass mark has gone up 49%(He failed most times before) Flash stared at me and said "Peter your the strategist, what do we do" let's see...Perfect "Make sure no balls hit me, I am going to free our team" and he did just that, he would either catch the ball or block it away with his hands, every ball he caught he would pass to me.

after 5 minutes of this tacit I finally got into the right angle and flung the newest ball Flash gave to me towards the basketball hoop, it hit off the backboard and onto the rim, it did a complete circle then just as flash got hit by a ball, the ball on the rim fell in freeing all my teammates, now that we had our entire team back we just kept on firing at the other team until it was just Harry Osborne left, everyone stepped back knowing that me and him hated each other at the moment, Flash said "Go and knock his ass out Peter", Osborne roared "You are dead Parker" giving the ball he had in his hands his best throw, with the ball I held in my hands I pushed it behind him and he yelled "Ha you missed Parker" giving him a small smirk I said "Who said I was aiming for your front" He turned around as fast as lightning to block the rebound ball and I brought my arm around and swung, releasing the ball at the perfect moment to hit him in the back of the legs, he went flying to the ground and our coach yelled "Team Osborne is out! hit the showers and then go and enjoy your Holidays"

I walked into the men changing room and just as I was about to go into my cubical to shower flash said "Yo Peter, that was some nice throwing there, see you next term" he walked away into his own cubical, I walked in and took a quick shower before finishing and walking back out in my blue jumper and navy jeans. as I left the changing rooms I got grabbed from behind by someone, it wouldn't be Flash as we were OK with each other now and he kept his gang off me, which means this is only one other person who hates me now, Harry Osborne.

He slammed me against the wall and I saw the red/ginger mop of hair or my ex-best friend, except there is only one problem, Harry has never been strong unless he was on the goblin green juice or as anyone else calls it the green, Harry is as weak as a mole bat is blind. I shakily asked "Harry, are you on the green again?" his bright green eyes stared right into my soul and he said "Oh just because I am now strong you think I am on the green again do you Parker" I tried to break free with no avail and said "No just your eyes are greener than normal harry, also what do you want that you need to slam me against a wall to say" he tore me off the wall and slammed me against it again...ouch that really hurts, he replied to me finally "I am here to warn you, stay away from MY GWEN and don't even think about talking to HER, YOU UNDERSTAND, SHE IS MINE" I looked down and said "with that possessive attitude she might not be your girlfriend for much longer" he threw me to the ground and stormed off.

I sat on the bench writing down a theory of a way to completely neutralize the Goblin green and make someone completely sane again, if only to make Harry...Harry again, as I was writing down another idea, MJ came over from being changed and said "Hey tiger, is that another science project you are working on already" I looked up at my red headed friend and said "Yeah it is MJ" she sat down next to me and whispered "when are you going to ask out Gwen tiger" jeez did everyone know that we liked each other "Well we are going on a few dates during the summer while Harry is away learning to be a businessman, the Gwen plans on dumping him in September" she grinned and said "hang on a moment where is harry" I started to tell her what happened.

A few seconds later after I finished the bell rang and Gwen popped her head out the changing room doors and looked around to see if Harry was there, seeing as he wasn't see came out and walked over to us and said "hey MJ, Pete, Pete are you going to go and collect our equipment from the lab" I nodded and gave her a small hug before walking out of the school.

* * *

As soon as I got into my personal Lab I threw my notepad onto a desk and started to clear up the room, all the chemicals were but into unbreakable glass containers and then placed inside a cardboard box, i then grabbed all my old notepads and minor inventions and placed them into a separate box, all that was left from my lab was the glove and it's stand, god did this place look empty.

There was a knock on the door as I was looking around, I walked over and pressed the button opening the door. standing at the door was my 'boss' Max Modell, I say 'Boss' because he owns the building and is the person of gives me my money at the end of the day but we are aloud to invent whatever we want, he came up to me and said "looking forward to the presentation Peter? Also where is Gwen" God why is it that everyone is asking me if I am looking forward to this presentation, I clearly am not "No I am not, Gwen is trying to distract her boyfriend Harry but she will meet us at the city hall".

Max nodded at me and walked over to the power glove and said "Looks great, but does it work" I nodded and replied "Yes I had a test run this morning, works perfectly" he smiled at me and said "Well you better get to the town hall soon has there is 4 minutes left until the presentation starts" Holy shit... I really need to get a watch, I ran past him and grabbed my bag "See you Mr Modell, I placed the glove into the bag and then picked up the stand and folded before placing it into my bag as well.

I pressed the button and bolted out the door not caring if I had left my key card in there or not, seeing as I would being getting a new lab in the next few days and my current lab is clear of equipment. I ran along the corridor and got the brightly colored reception desk, I continued running not caring if I was half-blind or not seeing as I had to get to the town hall in about 3 minutes, Luckily the town hall was 2 buildings away but unfortunately there was a lot op people trying to get into it, funny seeing as I used to be one of them, I am pretty sure as I ran past a guy that I saw Adrian Toomes or as I used to know him as the Vulture but he is in jail...I think. Near the front of the queue was a mob of blond hair that I recognized as Flash's , I didn't stop to talk but rather pulled out my Horizon labs key card, I got to the front where a Security guard was standing and I said "Peter Parker, Horizon Labs" he took my card off me and looked back at me and said "Alright Mr Parker, you are just on time...Barley, you are in room 52 and you will be on stage last but you have to be in the hall in 20 minutes"

I walked along the corridor and found room 52, it was the old police HQ room from when the city hall was actually a police station before they got the new high tech one. I walked in and saw Gwen furiously pacing across the room, she was quite clearly pissed off at something, I walked up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder to clam her down, I said "Gwen, what is going on" she looked at me with tears in her eyes and said "1. MJ told me what you said had happened, 2. Harry nearly hit me after school" wait what, I slammed my fist into the wall beside me and said "I am going to kill that blasted Goblin Spawn"

The wall cracked and part of it fell away as I heard what happened, Normally I keep control of my power as to not hurt anyone but there... there I lost it, A voice from the next room over that I am sure I recognized said "Hey, Quiet down trough there" I removed my hand and said "Sorry, won't happen again" I went and grabbed my USB stick out of my pocket and placed it into the Laptop they gave us while grumbling.

I went into the documents and found the presentation that me and Gwen created and opened it up before closing the laptop. I walked over to the run time list and saw that tony Stark was right before us while the judges were Reed Richards, King T'Calla: king of Wakanda, Nick Fury Sr, Beast, Michael morningstar and captain George Stacy. So quite a few major names were there, there was a 'knock...knock...knock' at the door as Gwen carefully opened the door as not to let anybody see the broken wall near me.

Gwen opened the door and standing there was a security guard who was tall lean, bald and wore black glasses. he wore a blue jumpsuit and said "Mr Parker, Miss Stacy... I am here to take you trough to the hall, can you please grab any equipment needed" Jeez had it been 20 minutes already. I walked over and picked up the Laptop while Gwen picked up the glove and stand that she got out of my bag at some point when I was ranting or around about then.

* * *

Once we reached the room the guard who hadn't spoke since earlier said "Put you device on it stand up on the stage, keep the Laptop with you and then sit in your assigned seats at the front" we nodded at him and walked up the stairs to the podium where I took the stand from Gwen and set it out so she could place the glove on, next us was a man with black hair and a black mustache and slight beard, from his chest was a light blur glow, The person was Tony Starka dn he carfully placed his item on a poem before walking to the seats.

I placed the stand down and Gwen placed the glove on top of it, I jumped down off the edge of the stage and caught Gwen as she jumped down and we walked over to our seats which read 'Mr Parker/Miss Stacy' respectively, both of us sat in our seats and waited for everyone to sit down, after a few minutes everyone had sat down from judges to us so the security guard out front let all the audience through.

after about 5 minutes the hall was crowded and the presenter walked up to the front stage, in the back I saw a flash and looked back and saw Flash using one of my old cameras to take photos, noticing he gave me a thumbs up. The presenter said "Welcome everyone to this years Scientific Discovery conference, today we have 5 companies, AIM, Rand Corporation, Roxxon Corporation, Stark Enterprise and Horizon Labs. We shall go in that order throughout this presentation, after every presentation the Judges will comment but will not vote until the end, the fire exits are..." I tuned out and waited for it to be near the end of Tony Stark's talk.

At some point I completely lost concentration and Gwen nudged me with her elbow to grab my attention, I looked up and saw that Mr Stark was just finishing his presentation. Once he finished speaking the first two judges said mostly good things about his inventions while the next two didn't really have anything to say, but the man who I helped earlier who was a judge said "Mr Stark this is all well and good but your technology is almost getting beaten by teenagers, the younger generation have been growing up in a world of superheroes and super-villains, using their knowledge they are able to create technology that can take out these super powered people who threaten society... hell even non supers such as Cletius Kasaday got taken out, you will see what I mean next" he looked shocked that someone had said something like that to him.

The next two people had really nothing to say so Tony Stark walked off stage and the Presenter walked on, he coughed to silence everyone before stating "Thank you Mr Stark, Onto our next and final Company now. This year we have a new company called Horizon Labs Joining us, they were formed last November when Professor Curt Connors left a large amount of money Max Modell who opened Horizon Labs, Representing Horizon Labs is two students from Midtown High, Mr Peter Parker and Miss Gwen Stacy" as he announced our names we stood up and walked over to the stairs before walking up them. I walked over to the cable that connected the Smart Board and the Laptop, I plugged them and froze the smart board screen before opening the Presentation and unfreezing the screen.

As i was doing this, Gwen picked up our stand with the glove on it and brought it to the front of the stage, I then moved the podium to the side to make room so we could move about the stage if needed, with everything ready I started of our presentation "Hello everyone, I know you think this company shouldn't be here or that it should have other representatives" I said with Gwen quickly picking up from where I had finished "However, we have both trained under Professor Curt Connors for a couple of years, Which means we have a bigger understanding than most"

It switched back to me and I said "Today we will be showing you the invention that me and my college Miss Stacy has been working on since January... We call it the Power Glove" Gwen once again picked up from where I stopped "The power Glove is a device that Shield and the police will be able to use to take down dangerous criminals and/or Super-villains" As she was speaking I placed the Presentation onto the next slide.

I then continued "The Power Glove has been tested a multitude of times of various times in the last few months including this morning when i was on the tram to get to the lab I knocked out Cletius Kasaday with it has Judge Morningstar probably recalls" Gwen then stated "Now the question most people will be wondering is how it knocks people out, well the answer is quite simple, using electricity that the glove generates all you have to do is touch the criminal for the Shock to go into their nerves and for them to fall unconscious, we have 5 different levels of it depending on their ranking on the Shield list"

I switched to the slide of the control panel before picking up the speech, "Now the next question is, what happens if someone other than a member of the police of shield gets their hands in it... well when the glove will be given to the police officer it will take a small drip of blood and check it to the system and if that person doesn't exist or is classed as a super-villain it will give them a mild shock and alert the owner of the glove, if it is a civilian then it will give a light shock" I looked around everyone and everybody was at the edge of their seats.

I asked "I am about to do a demonstration, is there any volunteers?" only one person in the middle put there hand up so I said "You come up" he walked trough and got up the stairs, he wore a black and red hoodie with a spider on the left shoulder, I asked him "what's your name" he said quickly and sharply "Miles" I nodded and pulled on the glove where I turned it on to civilian stun mode and told miles "This may sting but it won't truly hurt" I put it to his neck and activated it and he slumped into my waiting arms unconscious, I brought him over to the table and placed him on it so he would be safe.

we finished our speech and all the judges gave us a thumbs up and we won the money for funding, just as Mr Stark was about to come over and congratulate us there was a noise as something shot into the air from behind Mr Stark, In the air was someone who I never thought I would see again, he had black and red armor that covered his body with metallic wings, where his feet were there was talons, his face looked exactly what he called himself... a Vulture... No The Vulture.

Mr Stark said "Who the hell is this guy?" looking around at everyone's panic, I replied "His name is the Vulture, He a B-list Spider-man villain!" Vulture swund downwards and grabbed Max and said "Oi Parker, I'm a A-list villain not a B-list" before flying trough three walls.

I looked at Gwen and said "Gwen, We need to get your lab, immediately" She looked at me shocked but with a grin which she said "your really going to do it?" I looked at her and said "Well seeing as our boss might die otherwise" both of us ran out of the building while Mr Stark and both Furies followed close behind, Mr Stark said "I can't get my suit until I am another minute or 2 into the town, where is your lab?" I pointed to the largish building at the end of the street, he nooded and said "That should be close enough".

we rushed inside the building while Mr Stark was ordering his suit and ran trough the corridors trying to reach Gwen's Lab in time, we got there and Gwen slashed her card and did the hand scan, we rushed in and Gwen ran to the back of the lab where there was a metal cylinder which she put a hand to causing it to separate and reveal what was underneath. There against a wall was the suit that I had worn so many times but new, different, modern. The only sound that came was from Mr Stark who said "Holy Fu"

 **A/n I guys so I need to address a couple of things.**

 **1\. the actual canon Gwen never actually found out yet in this one she knew since the start of S2 after she worked it out, but didn't mention it until after the funeral of 'Norman Osborne'**

 **2\. I will address what is going on with Miles Warren**

 **3\. half of this fic takes place during the summer while the rest takes place during the 1st half of there last school year**

 **4\. The Team Nick Fury mentions consists of:WHite Tiger(Ava), Nova(Sam), Hawkeye(Katie), Hulkling(Teddy)**

 **5\. Other Superheroes will only turn up once or twice**

 **6\. the new costume his the same costume but the black spider(front) is larger and is like the marvel's Spider-man game out this year but black**

 **7\. Flash will become agent Venom at somepoint**

 **8\. Venom(Eddie) will return**

 **9\. Kingpin is the 'true villain' of this season/fic**

 **10\. GEWN WILL NOT DIE AT ALL DURING THIS FIC, IF SHE DOES SHE WILL BE RESURRECTED**

 **that is all for now, next chapter will be a spidey eccentric chapter. Till Next time true believers!**


	5. Revival of the Spider: Part 3

**A/N This is the final part in the 'revival of the spider', I hope you have enjoyed the first episode in the series and I promise to write more of this in the future and not just one every few months.**

 **Surprisingly this is my most read fic on this site but am I complaining?...hell no I love it.**

 **I am going to announce this now although it won't come out until later this year but I am working on a TMNT(2012) fanfic based on what I thinks season 5 should have been, not that I am complaining with what we got but these are just my own personal Ideas. I am currently writing the first two chapters/episodes.**

 **Also I am putting POSAD on hold for a bit while I rewrite chapters 2 & 3 and write out chapters 5 & 6 but it will return, I have already written chapter 1 of that out and updated it so if you enjoy POSAD go and check it out. I have also released another one-shot which is a HPXDBZ/S corssover**

* * *

 **also here is the new updated timeline:**

 _ **1940: S.H.E.I.L.D is formed**_

 _ **1995: Jessica Drew Parker is born**_

 _ **1999: Peter Benjamin Parker is born**_

 _ **2003: Jessica Parker goes missing after a plane crash**_

 _ **2003: Mary and Richard Parker are killed by a plane crash**_

 _ **2003: Peter is taken in by his aunt may and uncle ben**_

 _ **2004: Jessica Parker is found by S.H.E.I.L.D and taken in**_

 _ **2015: season 1**_

 _ **S.H.E.I.L.D takes in 4 Brand new heroes (White tiger(Ava), Nova(Sam), Hulkling(Teddy), Hawkeye(Katie))The heroes of earth return (Avengers, Fantastic 4, X-men, Inhuman royal family)**_

 _ **2016: Season 2**_

 _ **Peter gives up the costume**_

 _ **Nick Fury try's to recruit Peter**_

 _ **Gwen continues to date Harry out of pity**_

 _ **Peter gets hired by Horizon Labs**_

 _ **Peter is moved to scientific and technological advancements by J.J.J**_

 _ **2017: season 3**_

* * *

 **Now here we go, I hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **Peter's/Spidey's P.O.V**

I tore off my blue sweater onto the grey metallic floor, and grabbed the torso of this new suit that Gwen and S.H.I.E.L.D had made for him. The previously small black spider on it was much larger and the top two legs went over the shoulders and ended at the middle of my back while the other 6 legs just spread across my torso.

I pulled it over my shirt and the top two legs shrunk to be like the rest of them. I flung my shoes off into the corner and grabbed the trousers of the costume while taking my own off and pulled the spidey ones on, I then grabbed the mask and pulled it together to place over my head.

Gwen said to me "Peter when you are about to be hit from the back, the top spider legs on your logo will go to back and lessen your blow but it does not mean you are Invincible!"

I nodded at her and stated "Thanks Gwen, Now it's time to get to WORK!" I pulled the mask down over my overgrown brown hair, I ran out the door and bounced between the walls in the building before leaping through the automatic doors.

I pressed my second and fourth fingers against the sensor for my web shooters sending a piece of webbing out to one of the many high buildings in the beautiful city of Manhattan, behind me I could see Tony Stark running out of Lab and into this metal red and gold suit. I kept on swinging until I could see Vulture land on top of a old run down warehouse... the warehouse where all the old villian gear is being held!

Shit, Can't wait for stark to catch up, if Vulture gets his hands on one of his newer suits, then I will never be able to catch him, I leaped off the edge of the building I had been standing on for the last 20 seconds and sent a web at a crane just a bit ahead and swung myself right across to the grey warehouse.

Several parts of the roof had broken off and at the top there was a hole which the vulture had clearly blasted through if the still red pieces of metal didn't already tell anyone that. I flipped forwards down into said hole and aimed myself right at vulture's back.

In the corner, Max was at a desk and it looked like he was being forced to build something or upload something or maybe both. Vulture then seemed to take something out of his wings and placed something new in there and his costume changed, the previous red changed into a green and there seemed to be more to the process as near the edges of what he had put in, the black started changing to red and white.

I kicked his back and sent him flying into one of the shelves causing it to fall backwards, out of one of the boxes fell out three orange balls?...wait those are the Goblin's pumpkin bombs. Vulture realized it to and he grabbed them one at a time and started throwing them at me, I kicked away the first one into a little corner before pushing the second one in between us with my arm, the third one I grabbed in my left hand.

I called out to him "Yo vulture, I thought you were a scavenger not a hunter" before flinging the pumpkin bomb up into the air, a few seconds later, three explosions went off around me as the bombs went off.

He charged at me and said "Modell! You better have finished that in the next few minutes!" Max stared at him terrified and stated "Nearly dune Vulture, 1 more minute". Vultures wing nearly caught me but I jumped and pushed his head downwards into the floor that was as grey as the rest of the warehouse.

his face scraped against the floor as he went across said floor into the wall, he picked himself up and snarled "Rumor had it that you were retired spider"

I ran towards him ready to punch him in his long nose saying "Really? Because I told Gobby that I was going on hiatus"

he flew towards me slashing at me before he went up into the air and went towards a very large shelve behind me and used his claws to push it down on me, I went to jump out of the way but when flew past me, he had slashed my leg causing blood.

The shelve landed on me and I muttered "Not this again" I reached a piece of ripped costume on my costume and ripped it completly ripped it off and pressed it against the cut to soak up the blood.

I heard Vulture shout at Max but I didn't listen to what he was saying instead I focused on pushing up the shelve, God was I out of shape, I used to be able to doge attack like this easily, I muttered "god damn you stark, where the hell are you?"

I picked up the the shelve and flung at the light, the light shattered, placing me in complete darkness, my eyes squinting, I said to Vulture "It's over Vulture! your old tricks will no longer work on me" His eyes widened and then he glared replying "then I will use new tricks wall-crawler".

suddenly hundreds of little vulture drones lifted up out of the cardboard boxes and the Vulture chuckled "It's over now spider! surrender and I will let Mr Modell live!" He aimed one of his wings at Max and a feather extended that was facing Max's throat.

I put my hands up and walked into the light and said "alright I give in old bird" just as I was about to jump into Vulture Iron F****** man turned up and started to fire at the minuet vulture drones, Vulture lost concentration and looked towards Stark, the steel feather started to come loose so before it could I sent a web at Max and brought him towards me, just in time as the feather was released.

The feather went flying into the wall and bounded off and landed on a controller, the steel feather went straight through the controller and all the drones shut down falling down to the ground.

Vulture cursed and said "Damn you Spider!" before taking off and slashing at Stark which took off a mighty chunk off armor and one of feet repulsion sending him towards the ground.

I went to go after him but I heard Max grunt and saw a patch of red on his side. I went over to him and said "Max are you okay" he looked at me and said "Before you got here he slashed me with one of his feathers.

I lifted up his shirt and shot a web at the wound covering. and I called stark over from where he had roughly landed "Stark are you going to help me or what!"he got up and helped me pick up max and we walked out of the warehouse.

As soon as we got out of the warehouse the entire building started to crumble down before collapsing.

* * *

 **1 hour later- Horizon Labs- Gwen's old lab**

We arrived back at Horizon Labs after dropping off Max at the Hospital to recover, Stark was talking to Fury Sr about something, he had already taken off his suit as soon as we arrived back. Gwen returned from being at the bathroom and ran straight towards me, hugging me tightly.

She tore my mask off my my head and placed her forehead against mine muttering. she noticed my leg and muttered into my ear "What happened to your leg Peter?" I shook my head and said "Later"

I took off my top and and trousers and placed them on their stands and then sprayed some disinfectant spray onto my leg to stop it from getting infected and then I added a bandage too it. Afterwards I pulled on my blue sweater and brown trousers again and I turned to face stark.

I walked right up to him and said "Stark! First of all you fell behind and were about 5 minutes late and that was with me waiting for you before going in! 2nd because of when you came in you nearly got Gwen and mine's boss and friend killed and then you let a dangerous criminal escape who now has a sample of your tech which will make him even more dangerous"

I walked away and grabbed my mask from Gwen who had been holding it out for me and placed it into it's holder and the glass shut sealing it away when stark replied "Well maybe if you killed your villains then neither of us would have had to suit up because he would have been dead, Parker!"

I swung around and punched him in his perfect face and sent him flying into the wall...of my lab. I walked to the hole that had been made in Gwen's lab and said "Mr Stark, Unlike you and some of the Avengers I am not a killer, The only time that I did let one of my foes die has haunted me ever since"

He Groaned and picked himself up and said "If you ever wanted to join the Avengers then you just blew your chance" before storming out with blood pouring from his nose.

I walked up to Nick Fury Jr and said "Alright Fury, I agree to train that Team of yours, The sooner they are trained, the sooner I can stop being Spider-man"

Nick nodded at me and stated "The first training session is on Monday Spider-man, be there!" he walked out with Fury Sr.

I walked over to Gwen And gave her a Massive hug and before I knew what we were doing our lips were sealed as we kissed for a good few minutes before both of us had to breath.

As soon as I caught my breath I started to apologize before Gwen stopped me and said "Peter Parker I have loved you fore years and have been waiting for you to kiss me for years, there is no reason to apologize to me"

I said back to her "I know, I love you more than anything Gwen and I know we have had a very similar conversation before but I am apologizing because you are still dating that Goblin-Spawn and that makes it wrong for us to kiss."

Gwen grinned and said "You know what Mr Parker your right, that is why I am going to dump the goblin-Spawn right here, right now because I can not wait until after the summer to break up with him"

Suddenly she started kissing me furiously and pushed me against the wall and we just kept on kissing for a good 10 minutes before we realized what time it was and Gwen remembered that she was going to meet up with MJ and Liz.

We both walked out of the lab and headed towards the entrance hand in hand. when we walked out I was punched in the face making me stumble backwards, the person who had punched me was none other than the Goblin-Spawn.

He yelled at Gwen stating "What the hell are you doing with him. you bitch!"

Gwen cowered away but then she straightened her back and said "Because peter actually loves me and I love him back, I am through with out relationship Osborne!"

He raised his hand and smacked her across the cheek stating "No was dumps me Stacy!" he then went to smack her again but this time his hand was caught by mine, he looked surprised and then tried to punch me with his other hand, so in return I caught that hand and started squeezing his hand.

He looked shocked and gasped in pain as I squished his hand ever though he was on the green, I then punched him in the face saying "back off Osborne!" He picked himself up and said "you just made yourselves a powerful enemy Parker and Stacy"

He got into a limbo and zoomed off and I said to no one in particular "I am punching a lot of people in the face at the moment" I turned to check Gwen and noticed her face was bright red and she had tears in her eyes.

I wrapped her in her my arms and hugged her tightly before kissing her lightly on the lips and I said to her "I will protect you until the ends of the earth"

Both of us walked separate ways, I started to walk towards the Bugal while Gwen was going to Liz's.

* * *

 **3rd P.O.V The Kingpin's office**

"Of course Mr Osborne, The vulture is returning right now, hopefully with a sample of the Spider's blood! do you still wish to give the blood to the Jackle?" came from a large Man in a white coat called the Kingpin

...

"Affirmative sir, we will get on it straight away" the Kingpin turned off the transmission and stood up revealing his massive body that was made up of not fat but pure muscle.

Suddenly the roof opened up and the vulture came down and said "Kingpin! The spider came out just like you said!" the Kingpin chuckled and said "Of course he did, I wouldn't be the Kingpin of crime if I didn't know how superheroes act"

The Kingpin then said "Get down to Warren's lab now!"

* * *

 **A/N there you go the final part of chapter 1 of the Spectacular return, I know this is shorter than other chaps but my exams are on at the moment and I just wanted to get this out here as something for this month. I know this isn't my best work and I will explain why Spidey is acting so sloppy in an A/N soon. so till next time true believers.**


	6. AN what is going on!

**A/N just a quick update to say that I have update dthe first three chapters and that I am working on updating 4 &5 along with finally starting work on chapter 6.**

 **I have added a couple of side plots in including something to do with Gwen.**

 **Also what do you guys think of the new Spider-man far from home black and Red suit, I personally love it and feel like it fits this version of Peter Parker better than the Homecoming one, although that was still a nice and good looking suit.**


	7. R,I,P Stan Lee

This is going to be going up across all my stories because recent events have shaken me... for those that haven't heard of the 12/11/18 Stan 'the Man' Lee passed away at the age of 95

for those who don't know who Stan Lee is, he was the Godfather of the comic Industry and one of the people to start of the modern comic era, he created/co-created several Superheroes from Marvel comics including but not limited to: Spider-man, Iron-man, Fantatsic four, X-men, Ant-Man and the Avengers.

I don't know what to say about his passing, sadness? Anger? I will say this he lived a good life.

I will say this, this man created some of my favorite character which is what allows me to write these fanfictions, Spider-man is one of my favorite characters and if hadn't been for Stan, well we would have never got him.

Stan Lee will never been forgotten and shall forever be in our hearts. EXCELSIOR!EXCELSIOR! R.I.P Stan Lee...EXCELSIOR!


End file.
